


"...он всегда называет их швейными машинками..."

by R2R



Category: Original Work
Genre: Airplanes, Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-25
Updated: 2004-04-25
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9199187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: Про лётчиков и самолёты





	

**Author's Note:**

> Из старенького, перетаскиваю сюда свой ЖЖ-шный архив.  
> Название взято из повести "Какого цвета разлука" Натальи Соколовой, с бесконечной благодарностью.

...неизвестного автора...  
Сбой посреди стежка.  
Ручку вверх, позади растаявшая река  
И качнувшийся нам навстречу щетиной лес  
...неизвестного автора...  
Выписан каждый лист.  
Мы лишь вектор вперёд, да пол-вектора вбок и вниз,  
И зигзагом вышивки - трещины на стекле  
...неизвестного автора...  
Гаечный ключ, мазут.  
Лоскутки полей под стрекот ползут внизу.  
Кашель. Приступ. Бульканье. На бок - и валидол  
...неизвестного автора...  
Слушайся же руля  
Вокруг нас кувыркается вспаханная земля  
Есть контакт, выравнивай, тяга, пошёл, пошёл.


End file.
